Embodiments of the present invention relate to an abdominal exercise machine and a method of using the same.
The following documents are believed represent the state of the art and are all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,191 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,095.